


The Proposition

by Pansexual_Kenny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Experienced Lance, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), older klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansexual_Kenny/pseuds/Pansexual_Kenny
Summary: Keith has a weird question to ask Lance
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	The Proposition

Keith Kogane tugged at the strap of his black belt and let out a sigh. He couldn’t believe he was actually going through with this. He wrapped his knuckles against the door and took a step back. His heart thudded so loud the beats pounded in his ears.

He smoothed his hands over his denim jeans and turned his gaze at the quiet street. Sunlight bouncing off the windshield of her parked car. A dog barked in the distance and the smell of a barbecue wafted on the wind. The breeze lifted his flowy black hair. He flattened his palm against his churning stomach, closed his eyes, and concentrated on a deep breath. As seconds ticked by, he considered the wisdom of running away and pretending this had never happened.

It was a stupid idea anyway - really stupid. His thoughts turned. Did he really have the guts to do this? Keith opened his eyes and took a step toward the edge of the porch. He bit his lip and hesitated, the pull to disappear just as strong as the urge to stay.

His stomach dipped. The door swung open at his back, making his decision for him.

“ Yoo little ninja, what brings you here?”

Keith summoned the courage to turn his back and look into the blue eyes of Lance McClain, his neighbor Veronica’s younger brother. The rumpled state of his coffee cloured hair gave the impression he's just climbed out of bed- at two in the afternoon. His muscled arm rested on the door frame above his head and the breeze caressed the dark hairs sprinkled across his chest. He wore black boxer briefs and nothing else. Keith's mind went empty for all of one minute. He couldn’t help but admire the other males' incredibly toned abs. No matter how long he stood here, Keith knew he’d never tire of looking at him.

He sighed inwardly at his ability to always ruin the moment by speaking. “ It’s Keith, Lance. It’s always been, Keith.” He’d given him the annoying nickname back when he’d worn braces and kept his long hair in a ponytail. He’d changed over the years - considerably - but he’d never seemed to be able to lose that image of his as an awkward teenager. He elbowed his way past him and stalked into the house.

He dropped his fanny pack and keys onto the hall table and turned to take in the living room. His blueish eyes swept over the coffee table that littered with wine glasses and empty beer cans, the beige couch with a pair of jeans draped over the back. He knew Lance had some extended family over last night to celebrate his recent promotion at work. Being a family of seven, their nights often turned into rowdy ones.

The door clicked closed behind him. Keith flinched at the finality of the sound. Was it too late to turn around? He’s already made it too far to turn his back now. He takes a silent breath and pushes his anxiety to the side. He paced the wooden floorboards and nibbled his thumbnail, then yanked his hand away when she remembered he’d given up the habit years ago.

“Keith, stop for a minute.” Lance snagged his elbow and turned him towards him.”What’s going on? Is everything alright? Did something happen to you? Did something happen to my sister?”

“No. What?” Keith blinked. “No. I’m fine. She’s fine. There’s nothing wrong with her or me.”

Keith released his hold on him. “Why are you here then? You hardly come over unless it’s an emergency or if Pidge and Hunk are with you”.

“I had to see you on my own. You can’t … please don’t tell them about this.” Keith covered his face with his hands. He messaged his forehead and took a couple of fortifying breaths. Was he really going to do this? “I have a question to ask you”.

“Must be a good one. You can’t even look me in the eyes.”

Keith forced his hands away and met his eyes. Lance moved over to the couch and sat on the edge with his hands dangling between his knees. His watchful eyes followed Keith's every movement.

He huffed out a breath.”I’m just going to come out with it, okay?” His voice was a little shaky from his nervousness. He hopes Lance wasn’t able to notice.

“That’s usually the best way.” He waggled his thumb at the empty space beside him.”Do you want to take a seat? You look like you’re about to pass out.”

Keith shook his head.”No, I’m fine. I just really need to say this.” His heart hammered and the pressure built inside him until the idea of telling him almost becoming appealing. “ Lance… I’m a virgin”.

Lance leaned back against the couch and clasped his hands behind his head. Amusement glimmered in his eyes and a lazy smile played about on his lips.”Keith, with your uptight, highly-strung personality, I’d never had guessed.”

A flush warmed his cheeks.” I knew you’d react this way.”

“Then why did you tell me?” He kept his eyes on him.

It took some effort, but Keith managed to push his embarrassment aside and approach the coffee table. He shoved a couple of empty beer cans out of the way and perched on the edge facing. His attention flickered to the living room window. He briefly considered crashing through the glass to make his escape.” We’ve known each other for a long time. I’ve been thinking a lot lately about-”

“Stop stalling.” He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He stroked Keith’s leg with his fingertips.” Out with it”.

Keith blew the hair from his eyes and glanced down at her hands. “The thing is, Lance…”

“Yes, Keith”. Lance’s eyebrow slightly lifted.

“I want you to take my virginity.”

The sudden silence weighed heavily in the room. Keith held his breath and trained his attention on his fingertips. He waited for the other male to laugh, to ridicule him, but nothing happened. “You're not saying anything.” He glanced up and saw his guarded expression. “ Why aren’t you saying anything?”

“Jesus, Keith, I’m in shock.” Lance dragged a hand down his face.” You can’t just throw it out there like that.”

“You told me to !” He pressed his lips together and focused on staying calm.”I just want to get it out of the way. I’m twenty- two years old. I’m sick of having this hanging over my head.”

His eyes passed over Keith.” I’m sure you could find plenty of other men willing to help you out with your  _ ‘problem’. _ ”

“I don’t want just any man.” Keith chewed his lower lip. He closed his eyes and held his breath for a moment. When his gaze met with the Lance’s again, he found some of his courage had returned.”I want you.”

Lance cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. “Why?”

“I want my first time to be amazing.” He saw the heat flare in the other male’s eyes and it gave him hope.``I know with you it will be.”

“I’d ask if you were serious, but in all the time I've never heard you crack a single joke.”

Keith slapped his palms on his knees and pushed himself up to stand.” I knew it was a risk of asking you a question like this. I half expected you to say no.” He stepped over Lance’s bare feet and forced his shoulders back.” I was an idiot for even asking.”

Lance gripped Keith’s wrist as he passed by, tugging firmly enough to bring him back a step.” I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it.”

Keith felt his breath catch.” You’ll help me out?”

“Yeah, It’ll be a real chore. I’d like to say the type of guy who wouldn’t take advantage of any partner in your situation, but who would I be kidding?” He fought a losing battle to keep the smile off his face.” I can’t believe my life has come to this”.

Keith yanked his wrist free from his grasp and scowled at him.”This is one of the reasons I chose you; your ability to have sex and move on as if nothing happened- also because you annoy me enough I’m not likely to develop any feelings for you.”

Lance stood and flicked his fingertip down Keith’s nose.”You underestimate my appeal, Keith.” He propped his hands at his waist and looked the other male over. “So, are we doing this now, or did you come here to make an appointment?”

Keith raised his eyes to the ceiling and blew out a loud breath. “I’m beginning to wonder why I came here at all.”

Lance laughed and gave Keith’s upper arm a quick rub.” Why don’t we just get it over with?” He intertwined his fingers with Keith’s and pulled gently.

Despite his better judgment, Keith gave in and followed behind him.

.~.~.~.

He’d discovered Lance’s bedroom was filled with modern, masculine furniture. Sunlight crept around the edges of the closed drapes, giving the room a pale, muted glow. The bed was unmade, he’d expected that, but everything else had its own little place. A faint smile shaped his lips as he glanced around at his things. He’d never had cause to be in here before. It made him feel closer to him.

Keith wandered over to the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. He flicked off his shoes and curled his toes into the beige rug. The sound of running water pounded on the side of the ensuite door. His leg jiggled and queasiness settled in his stomach.

“You could join me, you know.” Lance’s deep voice echoed in the shower.

Keith shook his head at the humor in his tone.” I think I’ll just wait here,” he called back.

“Suit yourself.”

He smiled absently and glanced over his shoulder at the bed. The navy linen looked cool and inviting. He knew the pillows would smell of him. Keith nibbled on his lower lip and weighed up his options. Should he undress and climb in, or wait until he comes out of the shower? He’s decided to lie naked under the covers appealed to him more than sitting here growing increasingly nervous.

Keith stood and moved into the center of the room. He drew a breath, crossed his arms over his body, and tugged at the hem of his crop top. As the bundle of black cotton fell from his fingertips, he tried not to dwell on the sexual experience his former partners must have had, or worry too much about his awkwardness killing the mood.

He adjusted the strap on his black belt, taking it off in one go, and peered at himself in the dressing table mirror. His nipples stood fully erect. His cheeks were flushed with anticipation and his stomach muscles contracted with each quick breath. He gathered his hair in a thick bundle and shook it out behind him.

Keith unsnapped the button to his jeans and hooked his fingers in the waistband. He pushed it down his thighs and stepped from the puddled denim. Dressed only in his black boxer briefs that rode low on his hips, he gazed at his reflection. With the unfamiliar room at his back, it almost felt like he was watching someone else.

Keith closed his eyes and tried to imagine how Lance’s hands would feel roaming his body, touching places only he had touched; his weight pressing down on him, his hardness pushing into him. He tentatively stroked his nipples, sighing when they tighten beneath his touch. He can feel his cock twitch at the slight stimulation. 

He knew Lance would do everything possible to make this moment pleasurable for him. The knowledge stirred a deep longing inside him. Keith grew bolder and smoothed his palms over his chest, massaging the tender flesh.

His hand slipped over the warm skin. He trailed his fingers between his thighs, knowing that soon his hands would be there, teasing, stroking. He knew what it was like to reach that sensual peak, to feel control slip away. It would be different letting Lance take that control away from him.

His head tipped back and he breathed softly. He wanted this, it thrilled him to realize- he wanted him. If he could just push away the anxiety, everything would be perfect.

“I’m actually at a loss for a word.”

His eyes shot open at the sound of Lance’s voice. Embarrassment washed over him as he spun around to face him. No matter how much his fingers itched to protect his modesty, Keith forced his hand to stay at his side. “I didn’t know you were there.”

“I know.” He stood in the open doorway with a towel wrapped around his waist and his damp hair in disarray. His eyes flickered over him.”That’s what made it so damn sweet.”

Keith felt his cheeks grow hot. Gone was the teasing expression he’d grown so used to over the years. Gone was the laughter in his eyes. His jaw clenched as he walked towards him. He watched him approach, taking in every detail so he could relive the moment later on in his mind. When he stopped before him, Keith drew in a shuddering breath.

He reached out his hand and stroked at the base of Keith’s throat. His eyes met him and he ran his fingertips lightly between his chest, trailing farther down to his navel. His touch was so soft it barely registered, so intense it left shivers in its wake.” You’re stunning,” he said.

He pressed his lips together to stop them from trembling.” Thank you”, he whispered. His forehead was level with his jaw and he had to tip his chin to meet Lance’s gaze. “You’ll have to tell me what to do, teach me what you like. I really don’t know what-”

“Keith,” Lance clasped his face in his hands, brushed his thumbs over his cheeks. He dipped his head and his lips to Keith’s ear.” Relax.”

He sighed at the calm reassurance in his tone. He encircled him in the strength of his arms, holding him close, his fingers flexing against his spine. He drew in the scent of Lance. He’d never been so turned on by the simple smell of soap before.

His mouth moved over his throat, dropping lingering kisses here and there.”You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Lance said.”I’ll take care of you.”

“I know.” He closed his eyes and leaned against him.” I know you will”.

Lance cupped the back of his head, nibbled his lower lip. He flicked his tongue over the closed seam of his mouth. Now his arms were around the smaller male, Keith found it wasn’t all that difficult to let go of his unease. He linked his fingers at the back of his neck. He pressed his lips to him to feed the desire welling inside him.

Lance made a small hum of approval. His mouth moved with Keith’s in a kiss so slow and thorough his body loosened and melted against him. Lance groaned and shoved his fingers into his hair. His other hand swept down Keith’s back to curve over his rear. He pressed him against himself, rubbing him firmly against his erection. 

Keith closed his eyes at the sensation, pulling his mouth from Lance’s to explore the line of his jaw with his lips. He kissed his throat, nuzzled his stubble covered chin. He discovered a sensitive part behind his ear that made him shutter. It pleased him that despite his inexperience, he could still do that to him.

“More.” Lance breathed the single word against his cheek and dragged his lips to meet his. His tongue plunged inside Keith’s willing mouth, caressing, and exploring the moist depths. He slipped his hand under the other male's heavy fall of hair, cradling the back of his neck as he slid his lips over his. Lance’s cock pressed snugly between them, a tantalizing promise of things to come. Keith can feel his own cock began to swell. The sweet anticipation makes his cock jump inside the confinement of his undergarments, letting out leaks of precum. 

Keith whimpered as he clung to Lance, overwhelmed by his passion. They were so close he could feel the other male's heart race against his chest. He swept his hands over the muscles of his back, wanting to touch every part of him.

Lance tore his mouth from him, breathing heavily as he gazed at him.” You’re driving me crazy”.

Keith skimmed his hands over his chest and smiled uncertainly.” I know how you feel.`` 

Lance looked at him for one long, breath-stealing moment. He kissed him hard and quick, then urged him around until his back was pressed against his chest. They both faced the mirror and his smile disappeared as he blinked at the image of Lance staring at him, burning passion fueled his eyes. Keith’s cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen and pink. His eyes had a wild look about them. Lance wrapped his arm around his waist and his chest jutted upwards over his hard flesh. 

Keith’s never seen this man before. He didn’t know he could act in such away.

“Look at you.” Lance swept his hair aside and licked the back of his neck. “ You’re beautiful”.

Keith sighed and leaned his head against Lance’s shoulder. “ When you look at me like that, I feel beautiful.”

Lance ran his hands over the smaller male's flat belly in slow, hypnotizing circles. Keith watched the movements as if in a dream. His skin warmed under his touch and his nipples hardened almost painfully, desperate for his attention. His hard erection pulsed against his stomach, begging for release. Keith saw the way Lance’s eyes had darkened with want- need, noticed the steely line of his jaw as he held his desire in check.

Lance cupped his chest, running his palms lightly across his nipples. Keith’s mouth parted and a soft moan slipped free. He massaged his flesh with firm strokes, lifting and pushing his chest. The sight of Lance’s tanned, masculine hands cupping and caressing him with such care almost pushed him over the edge. He thumbed at his nipples, pinching the buds gently, rolling them between his fingers until he cried out.

Lance continued his ministrations on his chest while his other hand slid down his belly. His fingers dipped into the waistband of the smaller males boxers. Keith held his breath as their gazes meshed in the mirror. Although he knew what was coming, it didn’t stop him from jolting against him when he cupped his aching erection. His back arched and he bit his lip. He’d never been touched by a man so intimately before.

“Keith”, he said,” You’re so wonderful; so soft and smooth”. He held his hand still and kissed his neck.

It didn’t take him long to start moving against him. Lance massaged him gently. He pushed his thumb through the slit of his cock, sliding it around and around the head of him, spreading his moisture in agonizingly slow strokes. He knew without touching himself how much precum had leaked from him, how hard, wet, and needy he’d made him. 

Keith unconsciously pressed his ass harder against him. He ached for more. Lance groaned, quickly pulling his hand away and opened his draw removing a tub of lube. Keith didn’t notice the loss of friction from his cock until Lance plunged back into his waistband, sliding past his staring cock and balls down to his twitching, wanting hole. Keith lets out a small groan at the new sensation, grinding his hole against Lance’s fingers. Lance let out another groan and dipped his wet finger inside him. Keith closed his eyes and let his head drop forward. His black hair swept over his shoulders, draping around his in a silky curtain.” Oh, Lance...that’s…” He couldn’t put into words the feelings he stirred in him- not just the touch of his hands; his presence, his strength, the knowledge he’d keep him completely safe.

Lance continued to thrust his finger inside Keith, slowly adding in another one. He moved his attention to the sweet spot right before his hole and just under his balls, teasing and taunting light touches against the sensitive spot. Keith jerked softly and sighed out his name.

“Look at me, Keith”, he said. His voice was husky and deep, thick with desire.

He lifted his head and shoved his hair from his face. Keith met Lance’s eyes and leaned back on him. His hips rocked hard against his hand. His lips parted as pleasure raced through him.

He raised his arms and clasped his fingers behind Lance’s neck. The change in positions caused his chest to rise and his nipples to thrust out proudly. The intensity built until his belly tightened and his legs grew weak. His fingers moved over him with such ease he knew it wouldn’t take long.

Keith's breaths grew heavy as they panted from him. He could feel the bulge against his lower back. He was on the verge of begging him to put it inside him. He rubbed the moisture over and around his hole, easing a third finger inside. The sensation grew inside him until he didn’t think he could take it anymore.” Lance... I’m …”

“Let go,” he whispered against his ear.

That was all it took in the end, the sound of his voice coaxing him to orgasm. His hips bucked against Lance’s hand. He wanted to double over at the intensity. Lance held him firmly upright as their eyes met in the mirror. He strained against his hold and let out a long, low groan through clenched teeth. It ripped through him. So powerful his legs would have buckled if Lance hadn’t been supporting him.

Lance kept rubbing, extracting the final few tremors from him. Keith gripped his forearm and whimpered as the waves subsided. Lance's fingers grazed his sweet spot inside him as he pulled his hands out from his boxers. Keith shuddered and turned in his arms.”That was amazing.” He swept his hair back and fought to catch his breath as his eyes flickered over the taller male's face.

“God, you turn me on, Keith. Watching you, touching you… I almost lost it when you came. 

Keith basked in the warmth of his gaze, his body glowing with the pleasure he’d given him. Lance dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his undergarments and shoved them down his hips. He stepped from the bundle and his arms around his neck as he walked him lazily backward Lance swept his fingers down his side and skimmed over his chest. His mouth captures Keith’s, stifling his moans of pleasure. 

Lance pulled him close and let his lips roam languidly over his, building the fire inside him all over again. As Keith took the opportunity to rid Lance of his towel, his reaction to him suddenly registered. He’d never expected it to be like this. He had been prepared for awkwardness, for his inexperience to lessen the moment. Lance didn’t seem bothered by it all.

Lance rested his knee on the bed. His palm curved around the back of Keith’s neck as he lowered him to the mattress. Keith scooted back against the cool sheets until his head met the pillow. Lance leaned over him and planted his hands on either side of his body.

Lance took a moment to drink in the view of him. Keith’s nipples tighten and his skin heats under his gaze. His body shifted restlessly beneath him until desire and curiosity got the better of Keith. His eyes darted down to Lance's body to his pulsing erection between his thighs. Keith’s cheeks flushed at the sight.” I want to touch you, Lance”, she said.

Lance straddled Keith and ran his fingertips from his neck down to his belly. He leaned in and flicked his tongue over his nipples. A sudden smile broke across his face.” Touch what?” he asked, raising his brows.

Keith closed his eyes. Lance understood full well what he meant. For some reason Lance wanted him to say it.” Your cock,” he said softly, building the courage to look at him again.

Lance's elbows came to rest on either side of the younger male's head. His chest brushed Keith’s as he pressed a kiss to his lips. “Do you have any idea how appealing you are right now?” he asked. He moved his mouth over his throat, licked the lobe of his ear.” Anywhere, Keith. Touch me anywhere”.

Keith smiled. He looked into his eyes and spread his palm over the taller male's chest, enjoying the soft stubble of hair under his fingertips. He must have shaved his chest when he was in the shower. He smiles at the thought. He caressed his nipples, taking pleasure in the tremor that ran through Lance. “I like your body, Lance. Always have.”

Lance took Keith’s mouth with gentle abandon, pressing his tongue against his. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you for years,” he said against his lips.

“Really?” Keith let his palms glide over Lance’s stomach as he hovered above him. His muscles clenched beneath his fingers. He loved the way every small touch garnered a reaction.” I never would have guessed. You have always been such a pain.”

“What can I say?” Lance dipped his head and licked his nipple. “You bring out the best and the worst in me.” Lance's breath was warm against his skin. He drew Keith’s nipple between his lips, sucking on the tender bud.

Keith’s mouth dropped open and his hips slowly undulated. He followed the sharp lines in Lance’s abs down his stomach until his hands wrapped around him. Lance’s groan of appreciation vibrated against his chest. Lance was hot and hard. He gave a shallow thrust into Keith’s palm and tugged on his nipple with his lips. 

The breath caught in his throat. The skin of Lance’s shaft was silky smooth. He ran his fingertips along the length of him and tentatively stroked his balls. Moisture dotted the head of his cock. Keith used his thumb to spread the slick droplets.” Am I… am I doing it right?”

Lance lifted his head and nipped at his lower lip.” You’re doing everything right,” he said. He lowered his body until his chest pressed against his.” You’re perfect”.

Keith smoothed his hand over Lance’s back as tenderness swelled inside him. Lance pressed his lips to his and sank his hands in his hair. His tongue flicked over Keith’s, tasting and retreating, only to dip back inside him again. His erection grinding at Keith’s leaking shaft, making him writhed beneath him. 

Keith parted his thighs and moaned against his mouth when he settled between them. Lance’s cock probed his warm entrance. Keith wedged his hand between their bodies and touched his again, this time holding both their cocks in his hand. He loved the feel of Lance, the heat, the silky skin. His fingers encircled Lance’s thick length and realization had his brows drawing together.” Are you going to hurt me?” he asked.

Lance pulled back from him. He kissed the frown from his forehead.” I’ll try my very best not to.” He slid a condom from the drawer in the bedside table and tore it from the wrapper. Keith watched as he leaned back on one elbow and smoothed it over his shaft. He positioned himself back between Keith’s thighs and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.” You okay?”

Keith nodded.” I just want you inside me”.

Lance groaned. “Keith, I can’t get enough of you.” He captured Keith’s mouth with his. His lips moved over his patiently, thoroughly, stirring chaos inside him. Keith swept his hands down Lance’s back curving them over his ass. Lance rubbed his cock against Keith's hole, gazing against his balls and taint making his hips move and his breath caught Lance slid inside him just a little. Lance moved his attention to Keith’s chest, working his nipples into a taut, aching peak with his thumb.

Lance pulled his hands up beside Keith’s head, interlacing his fingers with his against the pillow. He leaned back and looked into his eyes. “You’re sure?”

Keith wrapped his legs around his waist and hooked his ankles at his lower back.” Yes”.

Lance squeezed Keith’s hands and plunged inside him.

Keith bit his lips and clenched his eyes shut. He expanded around as he drove deep, filling him completely. Tears leaked from his closed lids. His shaft was suddenly embedded with him, sheathed in his warmth. Lance stilled his movements, resting against Keith. His nipples grazed against his, his fingers tightened reflexively in his. Keith felt Lance’s tongue touching his tears, heard his restrained breaths as he tried to control his own needs.

He opened his eyes and saw the concern in his. Lance kissed him softly as his hips began a slow rocking motion.” Did I hurt you”.

Keith pulled his hands from Lance and wiped the moisture from his face.” It wasn’t so bad”.

“You were very brave,” Lance gave him a solemn look, but Keith could see the humor hiding behind it. Lance leaned on his elbow and wrapped his other arm around him. He pulled Keith close while he thrust gently.” Does my cock feel good inside of you”.

“Mmm.. Yes”. Keith looked into Lance’s eyes while his hips pumped against his.” Does it feel good for you?”

Lance gave a hard thrust that had Keith’s mouth dropping open.” You have no idea, Keith”.

Lance stroked Keith’s hair, kissed his lips. He whispered words of encouragement to him, all the while invading his body with his hot length. Keith was swept away with pleasure by it all. His every sense was heightened.

Lance buried his face in the curve of Keith’s shoulder and kissed his throat. His cock withdrew almost all the way and plunged back inside him. Keith tilted his head on the pillow and gasped. The gentle pumping of Lance’s hips made him moan; his powerful thrusts made his stomach flutter and pleasure steak through him.

Keith had a suspicion Lance was holding back, taking it slow for his benefit. He could feel it in his bunched muscles and strained breaths against his neck.”Can you…can you do it harder.”

Lance kissed the underside of his jaw, flicked his tongue over his chin. He dipped his hands into the sides of Keith’s hair and held him still.”You want me to fuck you?” His eyes met Keith’s and a corner of his mouth lifted in a sexy, sly smile.

The deep tone of Lance’s voice sent shivers running through Keith. His nipples tightened. Keith barely recognized the breathy whispered that came next.” Yeah, I do”.

Lance groaned and rested his forearms on either side of Keith’s head.``You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you”? Lance pressed a kiss to his brow and shoved his cock hard inside of him. “Tell me when to stop.”

Keith slid his hands along Lance’s back, hooking them over his shoulders.” I won’t”.

Lance spoke softly against his ear.” I like a challenge”, he said. With that, he scooped his rear in the palm and lifted him slightly from the mattress. He raised his chest from his and braced himself on one hand. Keith looked into his eyes and drove his cock inside him.

Keith felt his back bow with the pressure. The pain was replaced by the most intense pleasure. He tipped his chin and cried out. He pulled his hands from around Lance and swept his palms over his chest. Keith caressed his nipples, rubbing his fingertips over the hardened buds. His body jolted with the strength of Lance’s thrusts.

“You like that, Keith?” Lance watched him closely. Through the haze of pleasure, it dawned on him that he was keeping a close eye on him, looking for any signs of discomfort.

“Yes.” The breaths panted out of him. He turned his head restlessly on the pillow and pushed his chest together, teasing his nipples more.

“You want more?”

His body twisted and he let out a loud moan when Lance altered the angle of his thrusts.

“I guess that answers my question,” Lance said. He settled back on his haunches and slid his hands up Keith’s thighs. Lance gripped his waist and pulled his back against him to meet each glide of his pumping hips.

Keith met his gaze. The intensity of the eye contact alone almost made him lose what little control he had left. His hand drifted down his belly, fingers wrapping around his neglected cock. He stroked the place where their bodies were connected, enjoying the feel of his slippery cock as it plunged and retreated.

“You’re gonna make me come doing that”, Lance’s mouth curved in a half-smile. His fingers dug into Keith’s hips and tension gathered in his forearm.

Keith felt proud of himself for some strange reason. He returned his smile and rubbed his fingertips over his swollen, leaking head sliding through his wetness. An ache built inside him, gaining pressure until he felt he would burst. His limbs tightened. He flicked his nipple and stroked his cock. His lips parted and watched Lance through half-closed lids. A vein pulsed in his neck and his jaw clenched tightly.

Keith arched his back and pushed hard against Lance. His hips lifted from his hands and he let out a long, guttural moan as his body convulsed.

“Oh, God.” Lance leaned back over him, pressing his body along the length of Keith’s. “You sexy, sexy man.” He crushed his mouth to him as he shuddered beneath him. He kept him in place with his arms braced on either side of him. Lance’s continuing thrust drew aftershocks that left him weak. Keith wrapped his legs around him and gripped his forearms. He let loose then, the breath shaking from his nose as he kept his mouth joined with Keiths. Keith felt the pulsing of his cock as he thrust hard and emptied himself inside him. His body tensed for one long moment and he groaned deep in his throat.

Lance’s limbs suddenly turned to water and he collapsed on top of him. His stomach clenched against Keith’s as he drew in the air.

Keith leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He swept his hair from his forehead and stroked his back while his pulse settled. His body felt used… in a very good way. Relaxed and languid. He was tender now the passion had subsided, but it was a pleasant pain; a reminder of the wonderful moment they’d shared.

And now it is over.

Keith shifted beneath Lance, uncomfortable and awkward now their desire had been spent. He didn’t want to overstay his welcome, but he didn't want to run like a scared rabbit either. He’d been under no illusion going into this; he wouldn’t start entertaining thoughts of a future now. “ What happens next in these situations?” he asked softly. “ Am I supposed to go?”

“Like hell”. Lance kissed his neck and rolled onto his back, dragging Keith with him. He encircled him in his arms and held him close. Keith felt his heart hammer with hope as he leaned on his chest. Lance swept his thumb over his cheek and gazed at him.” Stay with me, Keith”.

He watched Lance in silence, surprised by the look of uncertainty in his eyes. He’d never known him to be hesitant about anything. He’d been tender and kind today when he’d needed him most. Lance looked after him like he’d know he would.

A slow smile spread across his face as he urged his mouth down to Lance.

Maybe he’d entertain thoughts of a future after all.


End file.
